


Consummation

by Trinket



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Clark 2021, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent begin their new lives together.Written for the Bottom Clark 2021 Day 1 prompts "Cruise", "Shy", and "Moonlight"
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51
Collections: Bottom Clark 2021





	Consummation

Clark sighed as he gazed up at the sky from the front of the ship. He smiled and closed his eyes as the wind rustled his hair. The scent of the salt of the sea was strong and the lapping of the water as it hit against the ship calmed him down to the depths of his soul.

Using his senses, he heard the approach of a silent stalker. He smiled even before muscular warm arms wrapped around his middle and a chin settled on his right shoulder.

Clark’s hands moved to settle over large hands. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” the man whispered against his ear and sucked the lobe between his lips.

Clark shuddered, face red “B,” he moaned. “Anyone can see us.”

“Don’t care,” Bruce took one of his hands and twirled him around.

Clark couldn’t quite meet his eyes, his face red. Then he saw the tent in Bruce’s pants. His ears felt hot.  _ He _ felt  _ hot. _ He wasn’t even under the influence of Kryptonite!

“B-Br-Bruce,” he took a step back, but Bruce didn’t let go of his hand.

His eyes widened when Bruce brought his left hand up and brushed a kiss across his knuckles and then paused on the ring finger. “There’s no need to be shy, Clark.”

The light of the moon bathed them in its silvery beam. Clark couldn’t take his eyes off of Bruce. What was it about the moon that just made how handsome he was stand out even more? Was it the dark hair being lit up by the subtle moonbeam? Something else?

Clark blinked. It didn’t matter. They were married and tonight,  _ oh, _ tonight was the first night of their marriage.

His gaze lowered again to the telltale bulge, his face feeling hot again even as his own trousers got unbearably uncomfortable.

Bruce chuckled and twined his fingers with Clark while lifting his head from his hand. Bruce leaned forward and Clark leaned toward him.

Their lips met and parted. Their tongues licked into the other’s mouth. There beneath the moonlight.

Bruce’s tongue teased Clark’s lower lip before diving into the Kryptonian’s mouth. Clark’s tongue followed his and felt the tip of Bruce’s tongue against his inner cheeks. Then that wicked tongue that had Clark growing weak in the knees flicked against the roof of his mouth.

Clark shuddered and grabbed Bruce by the biceps as he nearly fell to his knees. He’d almost cum! He drew back his head, “Brrruuuce,” he moaned his name.

Bruce stared at him a moment before grinning and leaning in to whisper against his ear. “Let’s go to our suite, I want to be inside you, right now.”

Clark swallowed over the lump that had formed in his throat, but let Bruce take his hand and lead him off the deck down to the rooms below. Where Bruce shoved him down onto the bed and tore their clothes off despite Clark’s protests.

“I can always replace our clothes, Clark,” he whispered deep against Clark’s chest as he teased one nipple and the other with the flick of his tongue and the brush of his fingertips.

Clark closed his eyes, feeling his face grow hot again as Bruce’s lube slicked fingers brushed his hole.

“Clark?”

He nodded, “Yeah B?”

“Look at me.”

He opened his eyes and stared at Bruce. Who smiled at him. It was so rare to see his smile, but that day he’d smiled so much.

“I love you, Clark,” his fingers paused.

“I love you too, Bruce.”

His smile, if it was possible, was even brighter than before. Maybe it was the light in his eyes, or the way the moon shone through the small window across the bed.

Clark gasped as Bruce’s fingers thrust into him and all he could do was grasp the sheets of the bed. He didn’t realize he was tearing the sheets as Bruce worked him open.

And then the other man had Clark’s legs over his thighs and Bruce was on his knees thrusting into Clark.

Bruce was so beautiful, like that, with his teeth sinking into his lower lip in concentration.

Clark reached up one of his hands to stroke over Bruce’s abs, across his naval. The palm of his hand pressed against a nipple. His hand moved upward and lightly wrapped around part of Bruce’s throat.

Bruce’s groan and grunt sounded like a growl as he thrust his hips forward, fucking deeper into Clark. The man’s large, long, thick cock slammed against Clark’s prostate, or what could pass for one.

He cried out, body arching off the bed, and tears slipped from the corner of his eyes. Clark didn’t know if they were tears of joy, or something else. But he didn’t care. As long as he had Bruce  _ all was well. _

Bruce’s hold tightened on Clark’s thighs and his momentum sped up. Clark wasn’t used to  _ this. _ But it felt so good. He never wanted it to end.

“Bruce, so good…,” he moaned out the few words he could, but speaking proved difficult. The room was just filled with their combined grunting, groaning, moaning sounds with the sound of the headboard hitting a wall and the strain of the bedsprings.

Clark cried out again when Bruce moved one of his hands and grasped Clark’s cock in that big calloused hand. He felt every one of them against the ridges and smoother planes of his own cock. Strong, firm, and stroking up and down.

“B… can’t… hold… on.”

That only served to cause Bruce’s hand to stroke him faster.

  
  
Clark’s body shuddered, his muscles clenched and then relaxed as he came, spurring into Bruce’s hand and on both of their chests.

Bruce smirked down at him while Clark felt himself blushing again. He grabbed a pillow to place over his face, but the other man grabbed it and tossed it aside.

“Don’t hide your beautiful self from me, Clark.”

Clark nodded and then moaned again as Bruce still thrust into him a few more times before he felt the other man shuddering. Then he felt the splash of Bruce’s seed deep inside him.

When Bruce pulled out and collapsed beside him, they reached for each other. Their arms wrapped around the other as their foreheads touched.

Yes, Clark thought, I love  _ this _ man. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Feel free to join us at the [Batsupes Community Discord](https://discord.gg/dmjnDNh)


End file.
